


Fun feelings are always beside you

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I needed i7 being warm and cute, IDOLiSH7 is a family, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: "Enjoying the feeling of the sun on his bare arms, Yamato let out a sigh of relief. The drive hadn’t been that long, but he did have a drama shooting early in the morning and was initially planning to spend his afternoon sleeping at the dorms. Sadly for him, Yamato Nikaido was extremely weak to the puppy eyes of his group members and quickly gave in when he was invited to the picnic Sougo and Nagi have been longing for for so long."IDOLiSH7 goes on a picnic and I wanted to write something cute. That's it.Title is lyrics from PARTY TIME TOGETHER <3





	Fun feelings are always beside you

“Rikkun, look, I found you hehe.”

“And I found Iori over there!”

A dash of light blue in the background.

“Ooh you’re right, it’s just like Iorin!”

“We need to find the others now!”

Enjoying the feeling of the sun on his bare arms, Yamato let out a sigh of relief. This actually felt quite good. The weather was just perfect – warm enough but not too much either – and he was now debating between opening a fresh beer or lying down and napping a bit. The drive hadn’t been that long, but he did have a drama shooting early in the morning and was initially planning to spend his afternoon sleeping at the dorms. Sadly for him, Yamato Nikaido was extremely weak to the puppy eyes of his group members and quickly gave in when he was invited to the picnic Sougo and Nagi have been longing for for so long.

After watching Mitsuki set up the food on the blanket before him, he decided that the nap could wait after lunch: the food looked too good to pass on it.

“Rikkun, Rikkun! Come here!!! I found Sou-chan!!! It’s just like him: it’s super pretty and it looks fragile but it has thorns!!”

“Tamaki-kun, what do you mean by that??”

“Where, where?! Wait, I’m coming!”

Something red passed at full speed in the background.

“Nanase-san! Don’t run!! And keep your mask on! We don’t know how strong the pollen could be today!”

Something dark blue followed closely. Yamato let out a sigh. How did the kids do to have so much energy?!

“Stop acting like an old man, Yamato-san.”

“Mitsu, are you reading my mind now?”

“Nah, I just know you too well by now. Here, have a beer.”

Opening the cooler, Mitsuki took out a beer and an iced tea. Yamato was about to open it when a scream startled him.

“RIKKUN! I found Nagicchi and Mikki! And they’re right next to each other, look!!”

“Geez, what are they doing?”

“I think they’re looking for flowers that look like us… Sougo and Nagi are taking part too, but Riku and Tamaki are competing to see who find most of them apparently.”

Suddenly three heads with hair ruffled by the wind and the running popped up next to them.

“Mitsuki! Yamato-san! You need to come see them too! They’re really pretty!!”

“And it looks like Nagicchi’s flower is hugging Mikki’s!”

“Nii-san, I must admit it _ really _is pretty and it looks just like your hair…”

Laughing, Mitsuki got up, careful not to knock over any of the food he just laid out.

“Yes yes, I got it, we’re coming.”

With some light regrets, Yamato put down his still untouched beer and followed them. What was so special about flowers anyway? Nagi and Sougo were crouching next to them, blocking the view. When they saw them arrive, they moved out of the way. There were indeed two very beautiful and huge flowers, one bright yellow and one orange, exactly the colour of Nagi and Mitsuki’s hair. Yamato was surprised.

“Uh. I must admit, it does look like them. It has their--”

_ It has their glow. The energy and radiance they both emit, as well as their elegance. _

“…their hair colours.”

“Yamato-san, you’re not artistic enough. Somehow it goes beyond just the colours of Mitsuki-san and Nagi-kun, don’t you think?”

_ I know very well Sou and I agree, but I’m not about to say it out loud!!! _

“Ya_ma_to, Mi_tsu_ki, this is just like our unit!!”

Yamato gave Nagi a perplexed look.

“Why do you say that? I don’t see any green flower…”

_ Do green flowers even exist? _

“_ NO _ , _ NO _ , look, Ya_ma_to!”

Delicately, Nagi moved the petals of the flowers up, showing the green-brownish roots entangled below, sprouting some small leafs.

“_ See _ ? The roots are green, just like your hair! And they strongly support both of the flowers. Without these roots, these flowers wouldn’t be so _ beautiful ,_ nor they would be so close to each other. They would be nothing. Just like us without you! This is why this is like our unit!”

“……you sure are shameless, saying this kind of stuff out loud…”

“_ What _?”

“Never mind… Onii-san need his beer now…”

Or he would die of embarrassment.

“Yama-san, your face is so red though. Didn’t you drink already?”

“I haven’t!! But I sure wish I had now...”

The conversation stopped when their center sneezed, Riku putting back on his mask rapidly before he was scolded under everyone’s worried gaze.

“Okay, everyone, leave the flowers for now, the food is all ready. Come and eat.”

“Aw, but we haven’t found Tamaki’s flower yet!” exclaimed Riku

“This is sadly true… light blue flowers are not that rare but they don’t really grow in these kind of areas after all… I’m sorry Tamaki-kun, even though you found one for me..!”

“Sou-chan why’d you apologize? You’re not responsible for where flowers grow or not! ‘s fine really, ‘t was fun anyway! We shouldn’t stay next to the flowers too long, let’s go. Food is more important!!”

“Aha! I found it!”

Everyone turned a surprised head toward Iori who was standing up proudly with dirt on his legs and something in his hand. Realizing what he had just done, the young boy blushed before coughing into his fist.

“Ahem, sorry. I was..... I dropped… something on the ground, and while looking for it, by _ complete chance _ I stumbled onto this. Look.”

Getting closer to the group, the high school student put his palm forward. Resting on it was a four leaf clover.

“It’s not matching Yotsuba-san’s hair but… It ought to fit well enough.”

“Iorin, you’re amazing!!! They’re SUPER rare! Thank you!!! Nagicchi, take a picture of me with the clover!!”

Mitsuki patted his brother on the shoulder before ruffling his hair.

“Dropped something, eh? Geez, I wonder what! But well done Iori, now Tamaki is super happy!”

“_ Nii-san_! W-well, with all your flower talk, it made me think of him when I… found it.”

Seeing the rest of the group had moved a few meters away for a “pose with your flower” improvised photoshoot session, Iori relaxed a bit.

“After all, it would have been sad if Yotsuba-san was the only one without a flower.”

Watching his little brother being relaxed enough to drop his guard for a moment and smiling so sincerely despite the dirt on his nose made Mitsuki’s heart explode. He spent so many years worrying about Iori no having any friends, but he finally made some close ones after all. Even if he was still denying it himself.

“N-nii-san?! What’s gotten into you? Are you crying?!”

“I’m not!!! Iori, let your big brother hug you!!”

“What?? Nii-san p-please! L-let’s just go eat.”

“Yeah, sure haha. Let’s go join the others!”

***

Coming here wasn’t such a bad idea after all, thought Yamato while very slowly drifting to sleep, his stomach full.

“Yama-san, Yama-san, look! We have a surprise!”

_ A surprise eh? Is it a flower crown or something? That’s totally a thing these kids could do right? Very well then, I’ll put it on if they want me too. Wait, what if they ask me to do that stupid Forest’s Fairy dance again if I agree… _

“We brought Musashi too so he can enjoy the picnic with us!”

_ Aah I am safe, they just brought Musashi here—wait what?! _

Yamato’s eyes shot open immediately as he sat down in a hurry, his head ringing from the too sudden change of position.

“Tama, Riku! Musashi isn’t a pet!!”

But it was too late, Riku already pushed the power button and the roomba started to happily slide on the grass.

“Stop it, stop it!! It can’t go on grass!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely self indulging short fic because I wanted to write i7 being cute together.  
Also I was grocery shopping and they sold "eatable flowers" (wtf) and there were 2 in the pack, exactly the color of Nagi and Mitsu so I went "this is completely Pythagoras!" and it spawned this idea. It was supposed to be a very short thing I wanted to post on twitter but it got a bit too long for that, so have it here instead lol.
> 
> If you do not know what the Forest's Fairy refer about, I beg of you PLEASE go read the ousama game side story! (here https://yotsutama.tumblr.com/post/159602551226/ss192-kings-game) (there's also a drama CD from this and it's even more hilarious with the audio)
> 
> And as always thank you Dami <3


End file.
